Désolation au clair de lune
by Alodis
Summary: Les événements s'étaient déroulés à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de traverser... Elle n'avait fait qu'encaisser sans rien dire... Pourtant, à un moment ou un autre, elle allait craquer...ce n'était qu'une question de temps...*SPOILERS SAISONS 2 ET 3*


Etrangement, oui, j'ai réussi à écrire une fic avec Hook...pas de Wooden Swan dans celle-ci puisqu'elle se déroule sur le Jolly Roger...

Fin saison 2 - départ vers Neverland.

* * *

Emma ne supportait plus cette attente interminable et puis le mouvement du bateau l'incommodait sérieusement. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle sortit sans un bruit sur le pont et alla s'appuyer au bastingage. La lune éclairait la mer, elle distinguait les vagues très nettement. Avec pour seule compagnie la mer autour d'elle, elle repensa aux événements de ces derniers jours. La disparition de Neal, la destruction de Storybrooke, l'enlèvement de son fils. Laisser parler ses émotions n'avait jamais été son fort alors elle gardait en elle, jusqu'au moment, où elle n'en pouvait plus. Brisée, atterrée, effrayée et perdue, elle n'arriva pas à retenir les sanglots qui étouffaient sa gorge et déversa sa peine en un flot de larmes depuis trop longtemps contenues. Ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne vienne les effacer. Tout était trop dur à ce moment là…Elle sursauta en entendant la voix du capitaine du navire non loin derrière elle.

- C'était quelqu'un de bien fit Hook en s'installant à coté d'elle. Neal. Je suis désolé Swan….

- Il est mort et Henry a été enlevé…arriva-t-elle à prononcer en reniflant. Je ne peux pas perdre les deux…

- On trouvera ton fils lui assura-t-il en tournant son visage vers elle.

- Merci….

- Pour quoi ?

- D'être revenu…

- Je devais juste me rappeler que je pouvais faire des choses altruistes…ça n'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps…

Emma chassa ses larmes mais ses yeux étaient toujours humides, comme si les larmes menaçaient encore de tomber, et se tourna vers Hook. Il était dur à cerner. On sentait une carapace solide pourtant on pouvait apercevoir derrières ses remarques parfois énervantes, une once d'humanité.

- Ma vie est un désastre à l'heure qu'il est…lança-t-elle avec un rire sans joie. Je n'ai pas encore bien enregistré le fait que mes parents sont les personnages de mon Disney favori, Ruby est une louve, la mère de mon fils, la Reine…Et je suis sur navire de capitaine Hook….Tout ça…c'est totalement cinglé…

- Ça prends du temps d'accepter dit-il simplement en posant une main amicale sur celle de la jeune femme.

Le geste l'étonna lui encore plus qu'elle. Emma releva ses yeux vers les siens et y distingua quelque chose de nouveau…Elle se ne rendit pas compte de se qu'il se produisait lorsqu'il rapprocha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne chercha même pas à le repousser et se perdit dans son baiser. Elle gouta la mer sur sa bouche et il accentua le baiser encore un peu. Les larmes de la jeune femme coulaient à nouveau tandis qu'il l'embrassa avec de plus en plus d'ardeur..

- Tout va bien ici ? s'enquit une voix derrière eux.

Son père. Et au son de sa voix, il était loin d'être ravi…Ils se détachèrent immédiatement, se rendant compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Emma n'arriva pas à le regarder dans les yeux, pas après ça.

- Je vais prendre quelques heures de repos….Tu devrais en faire de même lui conseilla Hook avant de prendre la direction de sa cabine.

David le fustigea du regard lorsqu'il passa près de lui. La blonde, incapable de faire face à son père, reprit sa contemplation de la mer. Elle l'entendit s'approcher d'elle et prendre la place que le capitaine avait occupée à ses cotés.

- Qu'as-tu-vu exactement ? voulut-elle savoir.

- Assez pour dire que tu ne devrais pas te retrouver seule avec lui à nouveau pointa Charming tâchant de ne pas paraitre trop dur. C'est un pirate. Et tu es émotionnellement fragile Emma…

- Je sais…Je suis perdue et terrifiée à l'idée que je pourrais perdre Henry aussi avoua la jeune femme en regardant la lune.

- On va récupérer Henry, je te le promets déclara le prince sincère. Tu devrais te reposer, tu aurais besoin de toute tes forces quand on aura atteint le bon endroit.

Elle retira ses mains du bastingage et se tourna vers lui. Son visage inondé de larmes brisa le cœur de son père. Ce fut d'une voix tremblante et les larmes qui dévalaient, qu'elle prononça les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

- Est-ce tu peux…juste…me serrer…juste…me tenir…dans tes bras…je vais…je vais…craquer…et…et…

David n'hésita pas une seule seconde et la prit contre lui, dans ses bras. Il la serrait fort tandis qu'elle pleurait, ses sanglots étouffés par sa veste. Il mit une main à l'arrière de sa tête, dans ses cheveux blonds alors que l'autre la tenait contre lui.

- J'ai peur papa…

- Je sais…Je suis là…ta mère là…Tout va s'arranger à la fin tu verras murmura-t-il pour la calmer. Tu sais ce qu'on dit….la famille se retrouve toujours…

- Je retrouverai Henry comme tu as retrouvé maman ?

- Oui…de la même façon…avec ton cœur…acquiesça Charming en mettant à caresser son dos. On est là Emma, on sera toujours là maintenant…On trouvera Henry…

Même lorsque ses larmes s'épuisèrent, elle resta dans les bras de son père. Elle aimait le réconfort et la sécurité qu'il lui offrait. Elle avait besoin de ça maintenant plus que n'importe quoi. Ils rentrèrent tout les deux à la cabine et quand elle se fut allongée, il eut un geste qui lui réchauffa encore un peu plus le cœur et lui redonna espoir. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et embrassa son front. Elle esquissa un sourire alors que le sommeil la gagnait peu à peu, épuisée émotionnellement. Il se coucha à son tour, près de sa femme, non sans avoir déposer une couverture sur sa fille avant.

FIN.


End file.
